Unexpected Surprise
by Spikeybabe
Summary: Trini and Kim. Using the prompts off the power rangers slash write 22 off livejournal. It may not go anywhere, but we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

So yeah, not only do I have one story that I'm updating regularly, one story that's on an unplanned hiatus, and just general stuff floating around, I now have this percolating in my head. I'm not guaranteeing that it'll go anywhere, it probably won't. Just a general warning. It's also based off the prsw22, but for anyone that knows. Is slash m/m or is it also f/f?

Kissing in the rain 

"You want to what?" My voice was shrill. Believe me, this was one thing I had never expected to hear from my best friend. 

"Trini, come on. What's the harm?"

"I'm not having some kind of break down, am I? I mean, how often does your friend, your FEMALE friend ask you to kiss her?"

Kim glared at me. "I already explained this to you once. I've never been kissed before and I know you have. I'm sixteen and Tommy and I are getting closer and…I don't want to be embarrassed."

"Uh huh, I get that and I understand where you're coming from, but why me? Why not one of the guys? Billy used to have a huge crush on you; you could ask him." I was trying to come up with a way to get her off my back but it didn't seem to be working.

"Billy had a crush on me? Oh my God, you never told me about that." I winced, that was supposed to have been a secret. "But I don't want to kiss the other guys. They talk too much and they'd tell Tommy. It's too horrible to admit that I haven't had my first kiss yet."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Kim. My cousin, Drea, you know the chubby one, she didn't have her first kiss until she was 23."

"Yeah, well, I'm not Drea. No offense, but she's always been a little strange and it doesn't surprise me a bit that she hadn't been kissed."

"That's kind of rude, don't you think? First you ask me to kiss you and now you're insulting my family."

"Oh, Trini, I don't mean it like that. Besides you think it's funny because you're smiling." She grabbed my arm. "Come on, this is the perfect idea. We even have a good atmosphere to do it. It's a beautiful night and there's a summer storm coming."

Even as she said it, the rain began to fall. We were sitting in my bedroom and I got up to close my window and to give myself a little room. Kimberly is my closest friend and I've never pictured myself kissing her. It would be like kissing one of the guys except it wouldn't because she's a girl. Not that I have a problem with that, you know. It's just not something a straight girl would do. At least I don't think so.

"Why don't you practice with a pillow?"

"God, what is the matter with you? That wouldn't be the same at all."

Excuse me, I practiced kissing with a pillow, but I wasn't going to share that with her now.

"Okay, okay, let's get this over with." The best thing to do was to get it over with. Once she got something on her mind she was like a pit bull.

She squealed. "I knew I could count on you, Trini. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

I walked back to my bed, where she was sitting and she stood up. We both stood there, uncomfortably, until she laughed. "I think I'm more nervous now than if it were real."

I smiled. "I know what you mean." I tilted her head and pressed our lips together quickly and drew away.

She frowned. "When I asked you to kiss me, I meant romantically, not the way you'd kiss your brother."

"I don't have a brother, Kim."

"You know what I mean. That's the way you'd kiss Jason or Billy or Zack. If we're going to do it, it's got to be done right."

She moved closer and rubbed our lips together. It was a closed mouth kiss and it was…sweet. She drew away after a few seconds and smiled. "See, that was nice, wasn't it? I just hope it's good when Tommy and I get to it."

I tried to smile, but didn't succeed very well. Fortunately Kim didn't notice which was just as well. It **was** a nice kiss. A little too nice and I had the feeling that what it meant was going to change the course of my life. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of jumping right into my story, I should have given you some background information on what it is about. My name is Trini. Trini Kwan Cranston, to be precise. My husband's name is Billy and we have four children. Twin daughters and two sons. Don't get me wrong, I love my husband. I'm glad I'm married to him and I'm glad we have such wonderful children together, but part of me will always belong to another. And I'm sorry that it hurts him and Jason.

This is my story – mine and Kim's. See, we're lovers. Only once a year and with our husband's knowledge. They might not be happy with it, but they let us have our one weekend in peace. For us to do what was destined to be, what was expected for us, we still need each other. I couldn't give her up completely.

Our friend's couldn't understand and it's not something we talk about to anyone, but now I need someone to know, someone to understand why we made the choices we did and above all, that we still love each other and always will. It just is. She's as vital to be as breathing and I know that she feels the same.

This story isn't always pretty and to be honest, I'm not trying to make you feel sorry for us. We made our choices and we have no regrets. It had to be done.

* * *

Trini is wrong on one account. I do have regrets about what happened. I regret that the powers that be "screwed" up and we're the ones who had to sacrifice for it. I regret that we only get two days together every year. I regret that I hurt my husband and Billy. My regrets could burn a hole in the world.

I'm mad as hell that I had to lose her. Once a year isn't enough, but when you're told that if you stay together that you would ruin the world or you could do what was meant to be and get married and have children, to save everyone. Well, what else choice is there?

I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? I'm Kim Hart Scott. My husband is Jason and we have three children. One girl and two boys. They, along with Trini's kids, were destined to be the greatest team ever of Power Rangers, with skills that couldn't be foretold.

But, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm supposed to be introducing our story.

Sometimes, on those instances when I'm missing her more than I can stand or when I see the shadows in Jason's eyes, I wonder if it would have been better if I had never kissed her that fateful day over fifteen years ago; if we could have stayed only friends. If we could have spared our husband's, and someday even our children, the pain of knowing. Or if we would have said screw the world, for once we're going to do what's best for us? But, no, we were former Power Rangers; we couldn't let the world go when we could fix it.

No. I can't live without her anymore than she can live without me. I guess all that's left is a warning. This story is about two women who did what they had to do even at the expense of their own happiness. Don't judge us too harshly. We did the best that we could.


End file.
